Zitate 2017
220px|rightDer Dschungel ist ein unendlicher Quell der Weisheit. Die verbalen Highlights aus dem Camp 2017: Tag 15 *Kader: Meine Brüste sind größer als mein gesamtes Wesen. Tag 13 *Kader: Wisst ihr, wovor ich Befürchtungen habe? Wenn ein Quiz kommt. Man weiß nie, welche Fragen kommen! *Hanka: Ich bin ja bekennender Freiluftpinkler und habe dadurch auch schon sehr viel schönes gesehen. Tag 12 *Kader (über die männlichen Kandidaten): Diese Monster da draußen. Ich würde am liebsten einen Hammer nehmen, eine Kettensäge und die Personen zerlegen. Lieber Gott, gib mir die Kraft, diese Tage noch zu überleben. Tag 11 *Honey: Mein Beschützer-Instinkt ist riesengroß. Ich bin Skorpion. *Kader (über Hankas Tupper-Dose): Vielleicht ist ihr Herzschrittmacher drin. Oder ihre Zähne. Oder sie legt abends ihre Brüste da rein. *Thomas (über RTL): Sollen die sich doch ein zweites Po-Loch freuen. *Honey (zu Marc): Ich muss Lulu. Kommst du mit? Tag 10 *Kader: Ihr seid zu nackt, zieht euch was an, das ist mir zu gefährlich! *Hanka: Das war schaffbar, weil es schaffbar war. Tag 9 *Jens: Meine Fettsucht kotzt mich an. *Jens: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meine Kinder heute stolz gemacht habe. Joelina, Volkan, Jada, Leon, Jenna, Diego, Jenny und Jessica, es tut mir leid, dass ich heute so in den Seilen gehangen hab. Tag 8 *Hanka: Sperma ist ja eigentlich sehr neutral. Im Abgang ein bisschen wie Rhabarber. *Kader (über ihren Ex-Mann): Der lebt bestimmt noch. Schlechte Menschen leben immer noch. *Honey: Bei Toilettenpapier hört bei mir die Grenze auf. *Hanka: Ich bin nicht 'ne Granate im Bett, aber ich bin nicht schlecht. Und dann kann ich sehr gut Salate machen. Tag 7 *Kader: Ich weiß auch nicht, ob die Schlange nicht giftig war, die mich letztens gebissen hat. Vielleicht wirkt der Gift auch erst später und ich sterbe nach einem Monat. *Sarah Joelle: Ich hab' ein ganz ganz großes Problem mit toten Tieren am Stück. Komischerweise hab' ich gar kein Problem, Fleisch zu essen. Ich esse sogar sehr gerne Fleisch. *Kader (zu den Zuschauern): Ich darf heute den Arschkriecher spielen und um eure Stimmen bitten. Tag 6 *Gina-Lisa: Ich dachte zwischendurch, ich hätte mein Lachen verloren. Aber der Dschungel hat es mir wiedergegeben. Tag 5 *Sarah Joelle: Ich hab' tatsächlich auch nicht so viele Leute um mich rum, die sagen 'Hey, was du machst ist richtig cool'. *Florian: Die Frösche sind psychisch fertig. *Hanka: Ich kann doch so schwer meine Unterwäsche wechseln. *Kader: Bin ich blond? *Kader: Ich sags ja. Im Leben geht's immer noch tiefer. *Kader (über den Waran): Der war ganz wütend auf mich! Wollte mich angreifen! *Kader (zu Sonja und Daniel): Ich hasse euch. Ich hasse euch (...) Ich hasse euch. Vergesst das nicht, ich hasse euch (...) Ich hab' mir noch nie im Leben in die Hose gemacht, ich hasse euch. - Sonja: Prima! - Kader: Ich hasse euch. *Kader: Ein Reptil ist doch ein Raubtier! *Daniel: Du musst dich anschnallen. - Kader: Wieso, ich fahre doch nicht! *Kader (schluchzt nach der Schlangenprüfung): Ich hab' morgen einen Riesenherpes! *Kader: Leute, ich bin so erleichtert. Vielleicht habe ich Pipi gemacht. *Kader: Sonja und die Brillenschlange, also Daniel, waren wie immer so böse zu mir. *Kader: Ich musste in einen Baum und da war eine Rieseneidechse, aber 'ne ganz böse. So schlimm wie Daniel. Ganz böse Augen. *Kader: In einem Jahr sind wir alle wieder weg. Wie die Kakerlaken. Weggekrochen. In unseren Löchern. *Jens (zu Kader): Kennste Kader Loth? - Kader: Ich kenne sie. - Jens: Das ist ein Name! Selbst wenn's mal schlecht läuft, kannst du mit diesem Namen immer wieder geschäftlich... - Kader: Na was denn, Toiletten putzen? *Kader (zu Marc): Schätzchen, wir sind auch nicht mehr 20. Und ich kann auch nicht mehr meine Titten in jede Kamera halten. Das geht auch nicht mehr. *Hanka (schluchzt): Ich bin in einem tiefen, tiefen Tal und weiß nicht, wie ich hochkommen soll. Und jetzt sind wir hier auch noch in 'nem Tal! *Hanka (schluchzt): Ich platze, wenn Sarah Joelle noch einmal singt. Oder diese nackichen Ärsche und die Titten und die Wimpern! Ich platze, ich halte das nicht aus! *Hanka (schluchzt): Hier ist es wie in 'ner Mucki-Bude mit schlechter Musik! Wie soll ich denn das ohne Freunde ertragen? *Hanka (schluchzt): Ich soll wohl enden wie Markus! Der sich seine Zwischenrolle gesucht hat, indem er Gina Lisa den nicht-furzenden Bauch streicht! *Hanka: Dieses Lachen aus den Silikonlippen geht mir auf den Geist. Tag 4 *Honey: Ich habe in England fertig studiert. - Gina-Lisa: Echt, hast du fertig gemacht? Wahnsinn. Boah. Wie geil ist das denn? Du bist der Bachelor, der wahre Bachelor. - Honey: Ich hab' sogar zwei Bachelor. - Gina-Lisa: Whoooa! *Hanka: Ich sag' euch jetzt mal ein Phänomen, was euch trösten wird. Mir geht meine Stimme zum Teil selber auf'n Geist. Wahnsinn, he? *Sarah Joelle: Doofe Frage, aber soll ich meinen durchschimmernden Glücksbody anziehen? *Markus (Über Sarah Joelle): Sie büxt gerne mal aus, auch nach links und rechts, in so kleine Nackideigeschichten. * Marc: Denkst du es ist möglich, that we can zum Beispiel fresh Handtücher and some Strumphosen kriegen? Tag 3 *Kader: Franzi, Jens, die wollen alle abnehmen, die haben keine Probleme. Aber ich sitz hier schon auf meinen Arschknochen. Bis Jens abgenommen hat, hat er wahrscheinlich den Jakobsweg gelaufen. *Kader: Also ihr beobachtet täglich eure Kots? Das ist ja ekelerregend. - Frl. Menke: Es geht. - Kader: Ich glaube, du hast dich dran gewöhnt. *Kader: Ich hab' geträumt, dass Florian mich umbringt. Er erwürgt mich im Traum! Das ist krank! - Hanka: Naja, so abwegig ist das nicht... *Honey: Hanka schätze ich extrem stark ein. Vor allem mental. *Daniel: Das Spiel heißt 'Getier für Vier' - Kader: Auf deutsch? *Kader: Ich bin zwar ein Profi, aber auch ein Profi kommt an seine Grenzen. *Sarah Joelle: Wartet mal kurz, Seeigel sind doch giftig, oder?? Ach nee, Tintenfische waren das, tschuldigung. '' Tag 1 *Florian: ''Bei mir gibt's nichts gefaktes – ich bin Florian Wess. *Kader: Naja, hier ist kein Intellektueller dabei, das ist ja wohl klar, von Anfang an. Kategorie:Zitate